Nothing has changed
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Una simple carta puede cambiar la vida de los protagonistas de esta historia.
1. La carta

Querido Booth:

_No sé como pude aguantar tanto tiempo así, volcada completamente en el trabajo, sin tener ninguna vida social fuera de lo estrictamente laboral. Ahora me siento sola, vacía, triste. Aunque sé que tengo a mis compañeros del trabajo, y a una familia, no dejo de pensar que mi vida podría ser completamente distinta si te tuviera en ella, si hubiese tomado aquel tren que se me presentó hace casi un año. Desde que descubrimos el cadáver de Lauren, aunque como decía Micah, al cabo de tres días el universo volvería de nuevo a la normalidad, mi mundo ya no era el mundo de antes. Nada era par mí igual, no desde que el universo me mandase una señal me viese a mi misma descubriendo que me había estado negando sentir algo con el único fin de ser racional en todo lo que hiciese para que no me dañase. Ahora sé que eso no lleva a ninguna parte, que lo único que se consigue es arrepentirse y vivir toda la vida sola._

_No tengo derecho a pedirte nada, y aunque me duela, lo comprendo. Yo te dí la espalda y tú luchaste por seguir con tu vida. Entiendo lo difícil que pudo ser, y por eso ahora que veo que eres feliz, no quiero hacerte sufrir ni hacerte mal. Tendré que borrar lo que siento, aunque no sé si me será fácil ahora que te he abierto mi corazón. Nunca me perdonaré lo que hice, cometí un error, el mayor error de mi vida, y del que me arrepentí siempre._

_Solo deseo que seas muy feliz con Hannah. No soportaría ver como te rompen el corazón, te mereces vivir una vida plena, aunque yo no pueda formar parte de ella de la forma en la que me gustaría. Pese a todo, si me necesitas, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo._

_Espero no causarte mayor confusión ni problema del ya creado-_  
_Desde lo más profundo de mi corazón (metafóricamente hablando), te quiero, ya lo sabes. Te deseo lo mejor._

_Muchos besos._

_Bones._  
-

Así rezaba la carta que he recibido esta mañana. Aun continuo en estado de shock, la situación ocurrida hace una semana me pesa demasiado, y aunque trato de olvidarla y centrarme en mi vida junto a Hannah, mi mente divaga y acaba volviendo de nuevo a ella, a la persona que más he querido en mi vida, y a la que, aún hoy, sigo queriendo, pero no puedo volver con ella, he conseguido rehacer mi vida tras su rechazo y ahora soy feliz.  
Pese a saber que en mi corazón solo debía estar Hannah, la carta de Bones me había vuelto a remover sentimientos pasados, ocultos en el fondo de mi ser para no hacerme sufrir más de lo que ya me hizo en su día.

Mis dedos comenzaron a recorrer letra por letra aquella carta sin darme cuenta de ello. Una mezcla de tristeza, rabia e impotencia de fueron apoderando de mí. Tristeza por hacerle sufrir al no poder corresponderle. Rabia por ser justamente ahora cuando me ha abierto el corazón el lugar de haber luchado contra su razón y aceptar vivir una vida junto a mi. Impotencia por no poder hacer nada por evitarle un mayor sufrimiento, ya que yo quería a Hannah, para mi no era un premio de consolación, la amaba de verdad.

Mi mente seguía concentrada en aquellas palabras cuando una gélida mano rozó mi hombro de una forma muy tierna. Inmediatamente quise guardar la carta, no me apetecía tener que dar explicaciones, pero no pude.

- Hannah: ¿Qué lees que te requiere tanta concentración?  
- Booth: Eh... no es nada, cariño- le dije mientras desviaba mi vista hasta sus ojos para guardar la carta dentro del maletín del trabajo que tenía cerca- Son algunas cosas que tenemos pendientes de resolver, pero pueden esperar- le dije mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a ella para besarla.  
- Hannah: A mi no me lo parecía- me dijo buscando la carta con la mirada.  
- Booth. Sabes que no te mentiría si fuese diferente el contenido de esa carta- le dije sintiendo un gran arrepentimiento por no poderle contar la verdad, no quería lastimarla.

En ese momento llegó Parker, interrumpiendo la conversación. Pareció darse cuenta, y se quedó inmóvil en la entrada de la instancia.

- Parker: Papá, es mamá- me dijo tendiéndome el teléfono móvil con mucho sigilo- Siento haberos interrumpido- dijo más para si mismo que para nosotros.  
- Booth: Campeón, tú nunca interrumpes- le dije dándole un tierno abrazo- Pásame a tu madre, Parker- él me tendió el móvil y yo me dirigí a mi habitación para poder hablar sin problema con ella.

- Booth: Hola Rebeca, ¿cómo estás?  
- Rebeca:Hola Booth. Estamos muy bien- dijo refiriéndose a ella y a su novio- Llamaba para ver si no te importa que me lleve hoy a Parker. Nosotros vamos a ir al museo de ciencias, y ya que a Parker le gusta tanto, nos gustaría llevarle.  
- Booth: Claro Rebeca, no hay problema.  
- Rebeca: Me pasaré por tu casa sobre las dos del mediodía, y te lo traeré de vuelta antes de la cena.  
- Booth: Ok, nos vemos ésta tarde.  
- Rebeca: Adiós Booth.

Rebeca y yo nunca nos habíamos casado, por lo que tras nuestra ruptura, aunque al comienzo no llegamos a entendernos, por el bien del pequeño, llegamos a mantener una actitud correcta, que con el tiempo ser convirtió en algo así como una amistad. Cada uno tenía su vida, y arreglamos tener al pequeño el tiempo que pudiésemos cada uno, así no tendríamos que vernos obligado a cumplir lo que estipularía un juez, sino que manteníamos la custodia compartida.

Me giré y me encontré con Parker, que me miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro:

- Parker: ¿Dónde me llevará mamá?  
- Booth: Es una sorpresa- le dije mientras salía de la habitación con Parker a mi lado.  
- Parker: No me puedes dar una pista, papá.  
- Booth: No, sino dejaría de ser una sorpresa.  
- Parker: ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, papá!- decía mientras hacía círculos a mi alrededor dando pequeños saltos.  
- Hannah- ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo con un gesto seco, muy serio, algo poco común en ella.  
- Booth: Rebeca ha llamado para ver si podía llevarse a Parker.  
- Parker: Pero papá no quiere decirme donde iremos.  
- Hannah: Así será un sorpresa- dijo forzando una sonrisa, la más artificial que había visto en ella. Algo le ocurría,me dije a mi mismo.  
- Booth: Parker, ¿por qué no te vas preparando para cuándo llegue mamá?- le dije con el fín de poder quedarme a solas y hablar tranquilamente con Hannah.

En cuanto subió a su habitación me giré y pude ver el rostro de decepción y dolor de Hannah. No pude articular palabra alguna cuando ella me mostró la carta que hacía unos cuantos minutos había guardado con tanto recelo.

- Hannah: ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?- me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Mi corazón se encogió al verla de ese modo.  
- Booth: Lo siento Hannah, era por este motivo por el que no te lo quise contar, lo último que desearía es causarte daño, te quiero y no puedo verte así.  
- Hannah: Yo sabía que algo ocurría, llevas una semana comportándote de forma extraña, pareces estar en una burbuja aislada del resto del mundo. Pero quería creerte cuando me decías que nada pasaba. Prometimos no mentirnos nunca, yo he cumplido con la promesa, pero tú me has demostrado que no se puede confiar en ti.  
- Booth: Por favor, Hannah, escúchame. Necesito que me entiendas, tienes que saber como ocurrió todo.  
- Hannah: Ya es demasiado tarde, no quiero oír nada más de ti- dijo levantándose y marchándose, pero yo la agarré de la muñeca acercándola hacia mí.  
- Booth: No lo hagas, no quiero perderte, lo he arriesgado todo por ti- le dije mirándola a los ojos, unos ojos llenos de frialdad, de dureza.  
- Hannah: Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir, no después de leer esa carta. No me puedes pedir que haga como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, porque no soy capaz de hacerlo, ni creo que me lo merezca- se soltó de mi mano y se dirigió a nuestra habitación. Yo fui tras ella, y al llegar pude ver como guardaba sus cosas en una maleta.  
- Booth: Hannah, por favor, yo te quiero, y Brennan lo sabe. Ella no intentará nada, no es de esa clases de mujeres.  
- Hannah: No sigas Booth, no me lo hagas más difícil- dijo mientras cerraba la maleta y salía de la habitación- Despídeme de Parker, yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. Espero que te vaya muy bien en la vida- me dijo mientras volvían a correr lágrimas por sus mejillas. Se detuvo un segundo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse.  
- Booth: ¡Hannah!¡Hannah!- grité, pero ella se había alejado demasiado, y mi voz se perdió en la mañana fría y gris.

En ese momento me dí cuenta, realmente, que la había perdido y un enorme vacío me invadió completamente. Había perdido a la persona con la que iba a pasar mi vida, a compartir mis ilusiones, y ahora estaba solo.  
Ahora ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirme de lo que había hecho, tenía que mirar hacia delante y asumir las consecuencias, aunque ello no me agradase.


	2. Ruleta rusa

Vi a Parker acercarse hacia mí, parecía preocupado. Yo había estado intentando aparentar serenidad, no quería preocuparlo, así que mientras él seguía preparando todo lo necesario para llevarse, yo había tratado de mantener mi mente ocupada haciendo lo que mejor sabía hacer: mis labores de FBI.  
Obligué a mi cerebro a volver a estudiar el caso en el que estábamos centrados en el Jeffersonian: la muerte de un joven en una estación de tren que parecía estar relacionada con la muerte de otro joven en una estación paralela con solo dos día de diferencia.  
Aunque ponía todos mis esfuerzos en ello, no lo lograba, me cerebro no podía olvidar aquella discusión y la marcha repentina de Hannah. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, me sentí la peor persona existente en la faz de la Tierra: había destrozado a Brennan al no poderle corresponder como se lo merecía, y había apartado a Hannah de mi lado. En ese momento llegó Parker y me vio con los ojos hinchados y algo pálido.

- Parker: Papá, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?  
- Booth: No, no ha pasado nada. Estoy bien, solo es que me siento un poco cansado, tengo mucho trabajo- le dije esbozando una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.  
- Parker: ¿Dónde está Hannah?- me dijo con un tono de sospecha que me hizo estremecer. Parker era muy listo y se daba cuenta de las cosas pese a ser, aún, pequeño.  
- Booth: Ha tenido que volver de nuevo a Afganistán, no sabe cuando volverá- le dije intentando disimular la tristeza de mi voz.  
- Parker: ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado? Me hubiese gustado despedirme de ella- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.  
- Booth: Recibió la noticia hace una media hora. Solo tuvo tiempo de preparar lo necesario e irse. Me dijo que te despidiera de ella- vi como Parker parecía entenderlo, al fin y al cabo, era solo un niño- No te preocupes por ella, estará bien, es una mujer muy fuerte.  
- Parker: Como la doctora Brennan.  
- Booth: Sí, como Brennan- le dije sorprendido ante la comparación de Parker.

Sus palabras me habían devuelto al cerebro aquellas frase de la carta, que ahora sonaban con más insistencia en mi mente: "Solo deseo que seas feliz con Hannah. No soportaría ver como te romper el corazón..." Nunca antes había extrañado tanto a Bones como en ese momento. Deseaba verla y poder hablar con ella como lo hacíamos antes de que nuestras vidas hubiesen dado un giro de 180º tras el año alejados yo de ella y ella de mí. Sin embargo, no podía hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, no podía contarle a Bones la verdad como si fuese una simple amiga en la que puedes confiar y con la que puedes hablar sin temor a su respuesta, no podía hacerla sufrir más, ella debía rehacer su vida, recomponer los pedazos en los que yo había roto su corazón, y no tenía derecho a interponerme en su camino.

Ding Dong, Ding Dong, …

Me puse en pie de inmediato, obviando la cara de asombro que se le quedó a Parker al verme saltar y salir de mi ensimismamiento.  
Me dirigí hacia la entrada de la casa y abrí la puerta:

- Booth: Hola Rebeca, no te esperaba tan pronto.  
- Rebeca: ¿Llego en mal momento?  
- Booth: No, está bien, pasa- le dije invitándola a entrar.  
- Rebeca: No te molestaré, solo venía a decirte que a John le pareció buena idea almorzar en el restaurante Peter's House con Parker, y venía a ver si aún no ha almorzado y se puede venir.  
- Booth: Pues llegas justo a tiempo. Parker se estaba preparando, ya te lo puedes llevar- le dije mientras Parker cogía la cámara de fotos que Hannah le había regalado.  
- Parker: Haré muchas fotos y se la mandaré a Hannah para que vea las fotos tan buenas que puedo hacer- me dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
- Booth: Así verá que te gustó su regalo- le dije mientras le daba un beso.  
- Rebeca: Estaremos de vuelta antes de las 8.

Parker se fue con Rebeca muy contento, dejándome en la más absoluta soledad y tristeza.

Me sentía como si estuviese en la cúspide de una montaña rusa, donde con un solo movimiento, podía caer en una rápida y vertiginosa bajada. El problema no era la caída, pues esta sería tan inesperada e inmediata que no me daría tiempo a pensar en ella, el inconveniente venía cuando la caída ya se había producido. Algo así era como me sentía ahora, mareado, sin un camino marcado por el que seguir, necesitaba que alguien me guiase, me ayudase a salir de aquel agujero en el que me encontraba, pero no había nadie, estaba solo en aquella montaña rusa.  
Ea como si todo lo que hubiese tenido en un pasado (familia, novia, amigos,...) hubiese desaparecido inesperadamente.

Necesitaba volver a recuperar aquella vida que un día tuve, la que con tanto esfuerzo logré tener. Debía salir de aquel pozo en el que ahora me encontraba, no podía permitirme quedarme quedarme allí lamentándome por lo que un día tuve, el abuelo me había enseñado a ser fuerte, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, no me iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente.  
Así, tomé las fuerzas que no creí tener y decidí seguir con lo que debía haber continuado aquella mañana.

Me dirigí hacia la mesa de trabajo que tenía instalada en el despacho y busqué entre los archivos el informe del caso que horas antes había estado intentando estudiar sin interés alguno. Me dije que debía poner todas mis fuerzas en ello, pues las víctimas se merecían que se hiciese justicia y sus familias debían saber la verdad de lo ocurrido.  
Nada más abrir la carpeta, una ficha policial apreció ante mí con el rostro de una de las víctimas. Aquello no lo había visto, supuse que con el momento que había pasado, debí de no fijarme en lo que hacía y pasaría por alto aquel informe. Dispuesto a saber más sobre lo ocurrido, leí con detenimiento lo que se describía:

Anthony Stuars, nacido en Seattle el 8 de julio de 1986 fue detenido por conducir bajo los efectos de las drogas. Se le condenó a realizar trabajos para la comunidad durante 6 meses, y a pagar una fianza.

Con esto me quedaba claro algo, Anthony podría haber muerto por algún problema con las drogas, como no pagar al que se las proporcionaba, … Pero no quería aventurar nada sin algo seguro, así que no podía hacer otra cosa que llamara a Bones para ver si ella había descubierto algo más, pese a que no me apetecía tener que hablar con ella justo en ese momento, pero debía separar lo personal de lo laboral, y así lo hice.

- Booth: Brennan, ¿necesito que hablemos?  
- Brennan: ¿Qué ocurre Booth?  
- Booth: Solo necesito saber si conoces algo más del caso, ¿habéis podido averiguar algo?  
- Brennan: No tienes por qué mentirme, te conozco, son muchos años trabajando juntos y sé que algo no va bien. Tú nunca me llamas Brennan, parece que intentas poner un mur y distanciarte, es como si quisieras que esta conversación fuese estrictamente laboral... ¿Es qué ha ocurrido algo con Hannah?

Vaya, había mejorado durante el año que había estado alejada en la isla con los esqueletos que iba a identificar. Ahora era capaz de interpretar las emociones, pero yo no quería hacerle más daño aún, cuando ni yo sabía lo que quería en ese momento.

- Brennan: Ey Booth, ¿sigues ahí?  
- Booth: Sí, perdona, tenía la mente en otra parte. Te escucho.  
- Brennan: Booth, creo que deberíamos vernos, no pareces encontrarte muy bien y es mejor que si ocurre algo lo aclaremos cuanto antes.

Después de todo, llevaba razón, cuanto antes supiese la verdad, más llevadero sería trabajar con ella, no me imaginaba trabajar ocultándole algo, nunca lo había hecho en los cinco años que llevábamos trabajando juntos, y después de ver lo que había ocurrido por no ser sincero, no quería que volviese a ocurrir, así que lo único que puede decir fue...

- Booth: Ok, nos vemos dentro de una hora donde siempre.  
- Brennan: Allí estaré.

Tras terminar la llamada, tomé el informe del caso y lo introduje en el maletín. Tomé las llaves del coche y a su lado volví a ver la carta, Hannah la debió de dejar allí para que Parker no la pudiese leer. Dubitativo entre si llevármela o no, pensé que lo mejor sería hablar con Brennan con la carta por delante, así que la tomé entre mis manos y me introduje en la fría y triste mañana de Whasington.

De camino hacia el coche pensé en la paradoja de la vida: siempre le reproché a Brennan el no arriesgarse y darnos una oportunidad, y cuando ella decide dar el paso y arriesgarse, yo fui un imbécil y le hice daño por alguien que poco después me dañaría a mi.  
Supuse que esa era el precio que debía pagar por jugar a la ruleta rusa, esta vez había perdido yo, y había perdido algo que era irrecuperable, el amor y el cariño de las personas que más quería.


	3. Descubrimiento inesperado

Al llegar la pude ver a lo lejos, acercándose hacia mí. Su rostro denotaba la preocupación, el miedo, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, una calidez invadió mi cuerpo, allí estaba aquella niña dulce y necesitada de protección que nadie veía salvo yo, su "compañero de trabajo".

Un olor a cítricos llegó hasta mí y me hizo sentir como si estuviese en casa, por un momento me sentí tranquilo, sabía que nada malo ocurriría estando a su lado, pese a que no estábamos pasando por nuestro mejor momento, cuando nos reuníamos, era como si nada hubiese ocurrido, no podíamos evitar nuestros sentimientos, y eso se notaba.

- Brennan: Me alegro de verte Booth- me dijo dándome un cálido y tierno abrazo- Tienes mala cara. Entremos- dijo señalándome Royal diner.

Un gran murmullo invadió mis oídos, impidiendo que pudiese oír aquello que Brennan intentaba decirme. Viendo que parecía no estar oyéndola, me tomó del brazo y me dirigió hacia una zona más tranquila de ruido.

- Brennan: Aquí estamos mejor, con tanto bullicio era imposible que pudiésemos hablar tranquilos- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Booth? Algo te inquieta y no trates de mentirme, te conozco muy bien.  
- Booth: No quería contarle nada porque no pretendo volver a herirte huesos- le dije volviendo a pronunciar aquel mote que una vez le puse y al que tanto se había acostumbrado ya- pero veo que no puedo engañarte, solo quiero que sepas que esto que te voy a decir no tiene por qué cambiar nada.  
- Brennan: No te entiendo Booth, sabes que yo no entiendo las indirectas, es algo que aún tengo que aprender.  
- Booth: Seré directo, no quiero alargarlo más. Todo comenzó esta mañana...

Así comencé a contarle todo lo acaecido durante la mañana. Procuré no mirar demasiado su rostro, pues temía perder el hilo y no poder continuar. Al terminar, inhalé oxígeno para que mis pulmones pudiesen volver a funcionar con normalidad, pues durante lo que había durado mi monólogo, intenté no pararme para nada, e ignoré la petición de mi cerebro de descansar y respirar hondo.

- Brennan: No pretendía causarte problemas Booth, solo necesitaba que conociese mis sentimientos, me parecía que era hora de ser sincera conmigo y contigo. Voy a hablar con Hannah y tratar de solucionar esto, no puede irse creyendo que yo no voy a intervenir en vuestra relación, porque es algo que nunca haría.  
- Booth: Esa es la razón por la que intentaba evitar que conocieses lo sucedido, no quiero que te sientas culpable, debí ser yo quien le contase la verdad y en su lugar, pensé que si no se lo decía, la ahorraría un mal momento, pero no pensé en el gran corazón de Hannah, ni me dí cuenta que con la mentira lo estaba empeorando todo. Ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, la carta solo ha adelantado los hechos que antes o después ocurrirían y ahora que ya he lastimado a una persona muy importante en mi vida, no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder- inmediatamente sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, fue una mirada intensa, llena de sentimientos, en la que podía ver un pequeño atisbo de tristeza, lo que hizo que un nudo se apoderara de mi garganta; lo último que quería era hacerle mal- No tienes porque estar triste Bones, como ya te he dicho, esto no es culpa tuya- le dije tomando sus manos entre las miás, de modo que a ella comenzasen a brotarle pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.  
- Brennan: Se supone que esta reunión se trataba de ver que era lo que te ocurría para poderte ayudar, y al final parece que hemos invertido los papeles y soy yo yo la que necesito ayuda, eso no puede ser- dijo secándose aquellas lágrimas y tratando de hacerse la fuerte, como había aprendido desde que era una niña.  
- Booth: No tienes porque hacerte la dura conmigo, esta situación nos está afectando a los dos, puesto que es un tema de ambos, no debes temer mostrar lo que sientes, sé que a veces puede ser doloroso pero debes dejar que lo demás te conozcamos.  
- Brennan: ¿Pero entonces que vas a hacer? ¿Piensas perder a Hannah así, sin más?- dijo cambiando de tema, pues no le gustaba hablar de sus sentimientos.  
- Booth: No puedo hacer nada, ella ha tomado su decisión, n quiere que vuelva a su vida. Debo respetar su decisión, aunque me duela.  
- Brennan: No te comprendo Booth. Tú siempre has insistido en que nos diésemos una oportunidad aún sabiendo que yo no iba a aceptar, pero nunca desististe, en cambio tienes una pequeña discusión con Hannah que quizás podrías solucionar si tratases de hablar con ella, y en lugar de eso, decides rendirte. ¿Por qué con ella eres diferente, Booth? ¿Por qué no insistes como lo hiciste conmigo?

Aquellas palabras me hicieron pensar. Bones tenía razón, no había motivo alguno por el que no pudiese intentar hablar con Hannah, pero había algo que me frenaba a hacerlo, un muro invisible que me separaba de ella. Yo la quería y temía perderla, pero ahora que no la tenía me estaba haciendo darme cuenta que, quizás, mi temor era el quedarme solo, más que el que ella se fuese, que¡quizás mis sentimientos hacia ella no fuesen tan fuertes como había querido creer, solo estaba engañándome a mi mismo, sabía que la quería, y la iba a seguir queriendo, pero no del modo en que una vez la vi. Me había dado cuenta que mi vida ya estaba ocupada por otra persona y no había cabida para nadie más. Pese a intentar olvidarme de ella y creer que lo había logrado, mi corazón no lo había conseguido y ese sentimiento seguía latente, escondido a la espera de que una pequeña chispa lo avivara.

Me vi mirando a Bones sin poder apartar la vista de ella. Esa mujer dura y fría como un tempano de hielo, pero a la vez tan tierna y necesitada de protección como una niña, había calado bien hondo en mí y no podía apartarla de mi vida, la necesitaba a mi lado.

- Booth: No lo sé, supongo que creí que sería lo mejor para los dos, después de todo, me arriesgué demasiado con ella, apenas nos conocíamos y ya hacíamos vida de pareja, nuestra relación tenía más probabilidad de salir mal que bien.  
- Brennan: Eso no lo puedes saber, puesto que la probabilidad depende de muchas variables difíciles de cuantificar, como son...  
- Booth: Bones, no empieces con todo esto de lo científico- le dije cortando lo que sabía con toda seguridad que sería un largo monólogo sobre el sentido amplio de la probabilidad- yo solo decía que puede que nos venga bien a ambos vivir nuestras vidas por separado.

Parecía querer replicar, sin embargo, se limitó a decir, para mi sorpresa:

- Brennan: Por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, aunque yo os veías muy bien juntos. Ella lo debe estar pasando mal y, aunque creo que lo mejor es que cada uno viva su vida, deberíamos hablar con ella y aclararle la situación. Hannah es mi amiga y se merece una explicación, es lo justo.  
- Booth: No nos va a querer recibir Brennan, conozco a Hannah, cuando se enfada no atiende a razones.  
- Brennan: No perdemos nada intentándolo Booth, y quizás logramos que entienda que yo no me he inmiscuido entre vosotros ni lo haría nunca.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los dos. Yo sabía que su intención era buena y que lo que quería era arreglar nuestra situación, pero a mi no me apetecía volver con ella, me había dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y no quería engañar a nadie más.

- Booth: Está bien, Bones, iremos a hablar con ella y le contaremos la verdad, aunque cada uno, después, tomemos nuestros propios caminos- le dije refiriéndome a Hannah y a mi.

Ante aquella respuesta, Bones pareció quedarse más tranquila y me devolvió una sonrisa como si quisiese darme las gracias.

Su bello rostro y su serenidad me calmaban y me hacía ver la suerte que tenía de tenerla, era una mujer increíble. Pese a haberla lastimado con mis palabras la noche en la que me contó sus sentimientos hacia mí, allí estaba, dispuesta a darme apoyo y a ayudarme, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.


	4. Desnudando sentimientos

De camino hacia el hotel donde se hospedaba Hannah (gracias a mis contactos había podido saber que se había alojado en un hotel cercano al aeropuerto, parecía tener la intención de marcharse de la ciudad pronto), Brennan paró a repostar en una pequeña gasolinera. Parecía nerviosa, y mientras esperábamos a que se llenase el depósito del automóvil, decidió hacer una llamada.

- Brennan: Booth, paga tú, enseguida vuelvo, voy a llamar a Ángela.  
- Booth: De acuerdo.

Vi como se alejaba mientras un hombre de pequeña estatura se acercaba para cobrarme.  
Bones tardaba demasiado, así que fui a buscarla, comenzaba a preocuparme. Su voz llegó a mis oídos, y sin quererlo, pude oír parte de la conversación que mantenía con Ángela:

- Brennan: Lo sé Ángela, sé que esto no me compete a mí, pero no quiero causarle ningún mal a Booth...  
- Brennan: Sí, entiendo que quizás, si no hiciese nada, tendría alguna posibilidad con él, algo que no podrá ser si vuelven juntos, pero es que no me perdonaría ser la culpable de la ruptura de una pareja cuando yo no pretendo lastimar a ninguno de los dos. Sigo sintiendo algo por Booth que me lleva a querer saber cómo sería tener una relación con él, pero no estaría mientras tuviese pareja, no soy de esa clase de mujeres, tú lo sabes muy bien.

En ese momento comenzó a acercarse al lugar donde yo me encontraba, así que me dirigí de nuevo al coche y entré, quedándome sentado a la espera de que ella llegara. No podía evitar pensar en lo que acababa de oír, sus palabras habían sido tan claros, no había dejado lugar a dudas, sus sentimientos hacia mi aún permanecían intactos.

- Brennan: ¿He tardado demasiado?- me dijo sentándose en el asiento del coche y poniendo en marcha el motor.

No me había dado cuenta de su llegada, y al escucharla me sobresalté.

- Booth: No, pero debemos darnos prisa, no sé si Hannah se quedará mucho tiempo en la ciudad- le dije deseoso de acabar definitivamente con la situación de Hannah. Después de escuchar aquella conversación, solo podía pensar en Bones.

El trayecto se me hizo más largo de lo normal, Brennan se mantuvo en silencio, parecía no querer decir algo inoportuno y preferir callarse. Me sentía incómodo ante aquella situación, yo era el causante de ella y por eso me sentía responsable.  
Desde las ventanas del coche se divisaba la arboleda que poco después daba lugar al hotel. Deseoso de acabar con aquel silencio, decidí romperlo yo:  
Booth: No tienes por qué hacer esto huesos, no tienes por qué implicarte, son problemas nuestros.

- Brennan: Lo eran hasta que mi carta provocó vuestra ruptura, así que sí es asunto mío, no te voy a dejar solo.  
- Booth: No quiero perjudicarte huesos, ya he sufrido bastante.  
- Brennan: Esto no es cosa tuya, Booth, Hannah es mi amiga, y como tal, debe saber la verdad, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien- dijo mientras sus ojos tristes intentaban mirar la carretera para evitar cruzarse con mi mirada.

Al salir del vehículo, el frío de la mañana nos golpeó, calando en nuestros cuerpos. A mi lado, Bones se estremecía, se había dejado el abrigo en el coche, así que me acerqué a ella y con mis brazos la atraje hacia mí para darle calor. Al principio quiso apartarse, pero decidió no poner resistencia y quedarse así, protegida por mis brazos que le daban calor. Caminamos con paso decidido hacia el hotel. En el pequeño trayecto, nuestras miradas se cruzaban, pero Bones intentaba evitarla sin mucho éxito, no podíamos ignorar esa conexión que existía entre nosotros.  
Nos quedamos en la entrada del hotel sin atrevernos a dar ni un solo paso, nuestros corazones latían desbocados ante el nerviosismo previo a la situación que teníamos por delante. Subimos las escaleras y entramos en el hall, donde nos dirigimos a información:

- Booth: Perdone, estamos buscando a Hannah Heil, somos amigos. Nos gustaría saber el número de la habitación en la que se hospeda.  
- Recepcionista: Su habitación es la 315, en la 3ª planta.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor para subir a la habitación. Una vez dentro, Brennan parecía sentirse incómoda, inquieta. Comenzó a arroparse con sus propios brazos, parecía haberle entrado frío del nerviosismo que sentía, así que me acerqué a ella y la volví a rodear con mis brazos, donde parecía encontrarse segura.  
Al salir del ascensor pudimos ver el número 315 a unos pasos de donde nos encontrábamos. Brennan, decidió a acabar con la situación, tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió hasta la habitación. Golpeó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y mientras yo me acercaba a ella, espero alguna respuesta por parte de Hannah. Esta no se hizo esperar, y Hannah abrió la puerta.

- Hannah: ¡Brennan, que sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No te esperaba- le dijo con una mezcla de alegría e incomodidad. Parecía no haberse percatado de mí.  
- Brennan: Hola Hannah, venimos a hablar contigo- al escucharle hablar en plural, se sobresaltó. Estaba en lo cierto, n se había fijado que yo estaba tras Brennan.  
- Booth: Hola Hannah- le dije de forma educada.  
- Hannah: Booth, por favor, márchate, no tengo ánimos para hablar contigo.  
- Brennan: Hannah, por favor, hemos venido a aclarar este malentendido, déjanos explicarnos. Si quieres lego nos puedes echar, pero al menos, déjanos explicarnos.  
- Hannah: Está bien, pasad.

Me quedé duvitativa, después de estar horas pensando en esa conversación, en como explicarle el malentendido para que volviésemos a estar juntos, ahora ya no me apetecía tanto tenerle que explicar la situación.  
Bones pareció darse cuenta:

- Brennan: Booth, ¿te ocurre algo?  
- Booth: No, no es nada- le dije caminando hacia la estancia donde Hannah se alojaba.

La decoración era pobre pero elegante. Una sala con paredes color marfil coloreada con un cuadro de un mar embrabesido conformaba la entrada de la habitación. A los lados, se disponían pequeños sillones de color miel que le daba un toque juvenil. Junto a ellos, se podía ver la entrada hacia la habitación de Hannah. Ésta nos invitó a sentarnos en aquellos sinllones.

- Booth: Gracias por dejarnos pasar, Hannah.  
- Hannah: N lo hago por ti, solo quiero que esto acabe y si no te dejaba pasar, me temo que nunca se iba a acabar esta situación.  
- Brennan: Hannah, no hemos venido a discutir, solo queremos que sepas la verdad.  
- Hannah: Bien, pues podéis empezar.

Brennan buscó mi mirada y complices de todo lo ocurrido, nuestros ojos se encontraron comenzando un juego entre ellos. Brennan, se dió cuenta que no era el momento para coquetear, así que comenzó a hablar.

- Brennan: No sé si sabes toda la historia desde el comienzo, así que voy a empezar desde el principio.

Como habíamos hecho con Sweets antes de que publicase su libro, Brennan comenzó contándole aquel primer caso que llevamos entre los dos.

- Hannah: ¿Quieres decir que no paso nada entre ustedes cuando los dos os gustábias?  
- Brennan: No era tan fácil Hannah, por razones de la visa yo no estaba dispuesta a abrir mi corazón, además, Booth me pareció un oportunista, así que ni me lo planteé.  
- Booth: El resultado fue un año sin volvernos a ver ….

Seguimos contádole paso a paso nuestra historia, dejándonos algunos detalles personas para nosotros, como mi sueño durante el coma, puesto que no queríamos causarle más daño. Poco a poco fuimos llegando a aquel día en el que decidí ser totalemnte sincero conmigo mismo y le conté la verdad de mis sentimientos a Bones.

- Booth: Para mi no fue fácil su rechazo, entendía sus razones pero me dolía saber la realidad.  
- Brennan: Yo no sabía el daño que le estaba haciendo con eso, no era consciente de ello.  
- Booth: Por eso, cuando, tiempo dspués me ofrecieron irme a Afganistán, tras Brennan aceptar irse a Malukus, me dije: " ¿Por quéno? Me vendría bien distnaciarme de Brennan".

Así le fuimos contando como fue nuestra despedida y como volvimos a reencontrarnos antes de que se cumpliera el año de plazo.

- Booth: Yo me había enamorado de ti y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fueses tú. Me había olvidado de Brennan, y nuestro reencuentro fue solo un reencuentro de amigos.  
- Brennan: El saber que Booth te había encontrado me hizo alegrarme por él, o al menos, eso me hice creer a mi misma.

La seguimos poniendo al día de nuestra situación tras su llegada, y llegó el moment de explicarle el caso que había causado toda esa situación, el caso de Lauren.

- Brennan: Sé que no tenía derecho a interponerme entre vosotros, no pretendía hacerlo, pero no soportaba callarme durante más tiempo.  
- Booth: Yo fui muy claro con ella y le expliqué que estaba enamorado de ti.  
- Brennan: Pero yo quería que él supiese la verdad y, como estaba destruida, no pude hacerlo en ese momento, por eso le envié la carta. Yo no quería haceros daño a ninguno de los dos, solo quería ser sincera.  
- Booth: El resto ya lo sabes.

Nos quedamos todos en silencio. Hannah parecía estar asimilando todo lo que le habíamos contado.

- Hannah: Siempre pensé que entre vosotros había algo, pero nunca pensé que pudiese ser de esta magnitud. Si lo hubiese sabido, nunca hubiese estado contigo Booth. Ahora de doy cuenta que en realidad te querías engañar a ti mismo por el daño que te hizo Brennan y te creíste enamorado de mi, pero en realidad nunca lo estuviste.  
- Booth: Lo siento Hannah, nunca te quise hacer daño, hasta hace unos horas seguía pensando que mis sentimientos hacia ti eran de amor, pero me he dado cuenta que estaba equivocado.  
- Hannah: Lo sé Booth, ahora te entiendo y no te culpo por ello, ni a ti ni a Brennan -dijo mirándola- Solo seguíais a vuestro corazón. Gracias por explicármelo, al menos, sé que esto no fue culpa de nadie, solo es que tenía que pasar en algún momento.

De ese modo, Hannah supo la verdad. Yo me sentí aliviado, porque había aclarado la situación y ahora podía pensar en la persona que siempre había ocupado mi corazón, la que nunca había podido apartar de él.


	5. Flashback

Tras las conversación mantenido con Hannah, Brennan y yo habíamos decidido volver a lo que debíamos haber hecho: nuestro trabajo.  
Brennan tenía toda la información del caso en su casa, así que fuimos allí. Estábamos acostumbrados a pasar el tiempo en su casa, así que yo me sentía muy cómodo. Nos sentamos en el sofá, y Brennan empezó a sacar informes de su carpeta, pero yo no tenía mi mente en el trabajo, no podía evitar pensar en la conversación con Hannah, y en algo que no le habíamos contado:

- Booth: Nos hemos guardado algunas cosas durante la conversación que hemos tenido con Hannah.  
- Brennan: No me parecía relevante contarle ciertos detalles.  
- Booth: Sobre todo aquella noche.  
- Brennan: Sí, como olvidarla …

Ochos meses antes...

Brennan había aceptado irse a Malukus, por lo que yo, para no quedarme solo y frustrado esperándola, decidí seguir mi camino e irme a Afganistán. La decisión no fue fácil, pero no soportaba el hecho de perderla, al menos allí no pensaría en ella.  
Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de despedirnos, así que quedamos en vernos en mi casa y hacer una cena de despedida.  
Tan puntual como siempre, llegó a la hora fijada.

- Booth: Pasa por favor- le dije invitándola a entrar.  
- Brennan: Qué rico, que bien huele.  
- Booth: He preparado yo la cena, es una sorpresa.  
- Brennan: Quiero saber que es- dijo mientras se acercaba a la cocina.  
- Booth: Lo siento, pero esta vez no puedes- le dije cortándole el paso con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara- Ve al salón y espera sentada, la cena estará dentro de cinco minutos.

Viendo que no iba a cambiar de idea, siguió mi indicación mientras yo esperaba que estuviese sentada para darle el último toque a la cena; no es que fuera un plato muy elaborado, pero me había esmerado mucho y quería que todo estuviese perfecto.  
Tomé los platos y m dirigí hacia el salón donde había preparado la mesa. Al llegar, me quedé en la entrada, sin palabras, admirando a aquella preciosa mujer.

- Brennan: He dejado el abrigo en el perchero- me dijo mientras sus ojos se quedaban mirando fijamente los míos.

Inmediatamente me vi deslumbrado ante su magia. Su tez blanca era cubierta por un vestido azul como el mar, que caía delicadamente por su cuerpo, solo sujetos a sus hombros por unos finos tirantes.  
Sus ojos expresaban dulzura, ternura, pero a la vez, seguridad, seguridad ante la situación. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios al ver en mi rostro lo sorprendido que estaba.

- Brennan: ¿Me vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar así toda la noche?  
- Booth: Estás muy guapa- le dije dejando los platos en la mesa para acercarme hacia donde estaba sentada.

Desde la ventana, pude ver como el sol se iba poniendo mientras el viento rugía como en señal de protesta ante la inminente entrada de la noche.

- Brennan: Muchas gracias Booth- dijo mientras yo le daba la mano para que se levantase- Tú tampoco estás nada mal- dijo mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la mesa donde estaba preparada la cena.  
- Booth: Pensé que ahora vendría una de tus charlas sobre lo que significa el estar guapo.  
- Brennan: He intentado decirlo como creo que lo harías tú para que me entendieses.  
- Booth: Dejémoslo mejor, porque al final se va a complicar. Disfrutemos de la cena.  
- Brennan: ¡Qué rico, Booth!- me volvió a repetir viendo lo que había preparado- No te tenías que haber molestado, podríamos haber pedido la comida en uno de esos tailandeses que tanto nos gustan.  
- Booth: No, ésta vez me apetecía cocinar para ti.

Dos platos centrales precedían la mesa: pasta a la boloñesa, y a su lado, dos copas de vino. Alrededor, velas rojas le daban una mayor iluminación e intensidad. En el centro de la mesa, en un recipiente, pequeñas fresas con un poco de chocolate conformaba el postre.

- Booth: Vamos, sentémonos, que la cena se enfría- dije mientras, como un caballero, le ayudaba a sentarse.  
- Brennan: Gracias Booth, pero puedo sola, esas acciones que se consideran de ser caballeros, en las tribus indias de …  
- Booth: No empieces Brennan, por favor- le dije interrumpiéndola- Trata de comportarte como una persona normal, aunque solo sea por esta noche, Bones.  
- Brennan: Gracias por el gesto, Booth- dijo cambiando de actitud.  
- Booth: Eso está mejor- le dije mientras sonreía.

No podía pedirle que fuese una persona normal, cuando lo que me gustaba de ella era precisamente eso; era única, y no quería que eso cambiase, pero esa noche quería que fuese especial, era la última que iba a pasar con ella hasta dentro de un año.

Ambos nos quedamos sentados sin saber muy bien que decir, pero nuestros ojos lo hicieron por nosotros al encontrarse. Entre nosotros sobraban las palabras, y ambos parecíamos saberlo.

- Brennan: Muchas gracias por invitarme a cenar, Booth. No quería irme sin despedirme de ti, después de cinco años juntos, no podía irme como si nada hubiese pasado. Ya sabes que no soy capaz de cambiar ahora, pero eso no quiere decir que no vaya a poder nunca. Necesito estar este año sola, aprender a vivir sin tenerte cerca, para poder ver mi vida con perspectiva. Nunca he sido una jugadora, pero quizás alguna vez lo sea, además, dicen que los principiantes traen suerte- me dijo devolviéndome una pícara sonrisa.  
- Booth: ¿Tú hablándome de suerte?- le dije riéndome.  
- Brennan: Como sabes, yo no creía en ello, pero tú si, y aunque sigo sin creer en la suerte, ahora lo veo de otra forma. En estos años he aprendido mucho de ti, y soy capaz de comprender cosas que antes no podía. Confío en ti como no lo había hecho antes en nadie. Sé que si alguna vez cambio y decido abrirme a ti, será maravilloso. Pero no estoy preparada aún, y hasta que esa suceda, quiero asegurarme que no habrá nada entre nosotros que estropee la amistad que tenemos.  
- Booth: Brennan, sabes que yo no te puedo ver como una amiga. Quizás con el tiempo pueda, pero ahora no me puedes pedir que sea solo eso, porque mis sentimientos van más allá, y sé que los tuyos también, solo que ahora no estás preparada para ello. No te puedo prometer que esté disponible siempre, como ya sabes, yo no quiero vivir solo, quiero tener a alguien a mi lado, con quien compartir mi vida. Lo que si te puedo asegurar es que siempre podremos vernos y quedar para hablar como hacíamos cuando volvimos a comenzar a trabajar después de ese primer año sin volvernos a ver.  
- Brennan: Por ahora, con eso me vale.  
- Booth: ¿Como qué "por ahora"?  
- Brennan: No se puede saber lo que sucederá en el futuro, Booth- me dijo deleitando su mirada con mi cuerpo, al que sis ojos parecían estudiar.  
- Booth: Ah, ¿no?- le dije acercándome más a ella- Pues yo si que puedo saberlo.  
- Brennan: ¿Sí? Dime, ¿qué pasará?- dijo acercando su rostro al mio de tal modo que estuviésemos tan cerca el uno del otro que pudiésemos oír nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas.  
- Booth: Dentro de un año, quizás dos- le dije mientras mis manos acariciaban su sedoso pelo- nos encontraremos en una situación similar, pero en ese instante, ninguno de los dos tendrá miedo de dar el paso. Ese día, nuestros juegos se cruzarán para hacernos los ganadores de una gran partida- le dije mientras me acercaba más y más a ella.

Nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto en un leve roce que nos hizo estremecer. Mis manos se mezclaron en su cabello jugando con él y apartándoselo de ese hermoso rostro que me observaba con devoción. Poco a poco, se fue entregando al juego, sus dedos iban recorriendo mi cuello hasta llegar al primer botón de mi camisa. Dubitativa, se quedó allí, en ese primer botón, parecía una niña pequeña asustada ante algo nuevo que se avecinaba. Coloqué mi mano sobre la de ella y nuestros ojos se miraron con ternura y pasión. Más segura ahora, fue desabrochando botón a botón, llegando muy pronto al último. Decidió actuar sin pensar y sin darme cuenta, sus labios estaban rozando lo míos. Nos besamos con pasión, como si la vida nos fuera en ello, parecíamos dos adolescentes. Nunca antes me había sentido tan seguro de lo que hacía y lo que quería: la quería a ella, quería sentirla bajo mi piel.

Repentinamente, se separó de mi y con una sonrisa me dijo:

- Brennan: Se nos va a enfriar la comida.  
- Booth: No te preocupes, se puede calentar- le dije mientras volvía a ese juego que había empezado y que ahora no quería terminar.

La atraje hacia mi para sentirla cerca. Me levanté mientras seguía besándola recorriendo su cuello. Ella me siguió y nos dirigimos hacia mi habitación. Poco a poco, nuestros cuerpos comenzaron a hacerse solo uno, estar con ella era mágico.  
Sus labios besaban los míos con ansia, con desenfreno, mientras su cuerpo se movía al compás del mio. Me sentía capaz de todo, a su lado podía tocar las nubes.

El juego que yo había había comenzando, iba llegando a su fin, pero ninguno de los dos parecíamos querer que aquello acabase, había sido una noche inolvidable. Dulcemente, se acurrucó entre mis brazos, sintiendo el rítmico latir de su corazón. Sus labios se acercaron para besar los míos, sabiendo que yo me entregaría a ella.

- Brennan: ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más fácil? ¿Por qué no puedo entregarme a ti plenamente como lo he hecho hoy?  
- Booth: No te lastimes a ti misma con esto, Bones- le dije mientras le apartaba de su rostro pequeños mechones que tapaban sus hermosos ojos- Tienes un año para averiguarlo, ahora olvidarlo todo y solo disfruta del momento, vas a tener mucho tiempo para pensar.

Nos quedamos abrazados mientras Brennan deslizaba su mano por mi torso, haciendo delicados dibujos en él. A través de la ventana, pequeños rayos de luz entraban en la habitación dándole un toque romántico donde se mezclaban los tonos rojizos y anaranjados propios del amanecer.

Si alguna persona ajena a nosotros hubiese contemplado la situación habría pensado que eramos dos personas dando rienda suelta las necesidades que todo ser humano posee, pero no era tan simple, entre nosotros nada era lo que parecía, nuestras vidas eran demasiado complejas para que lo que pasaba entre nosotros fuera algo corriente.


	6. Viviendo el momento

Una oscura habitación se habría paso ante mis ojos. Con cierta dificultad conseguí enfocar la vista y verme en el salón de la casa de Brennan. Me senté y ella pareció escucharme, ya que salió de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el salón.

- Booth: ¿Qué ha pasado?- le dije sorprendido.  
- Brennan: Parecías cansado, y mientras te hablaba sobre el caso te quedaste dormido. No quise molestarte, así que seguí trabajando mientras tú descansabas. Por cierto, ¿qué soñabas? Me nombrabas constantemente.

Inmediatamente recordé aquel día en mi casa y me di cuenta que había vuelto a soñar con ello.

- Booth: Es ese sueño otra vez. Llevo varias noches soñando con ese día, el día antes de marcharnos, la noche que pasamos juntos.

- Brennan pareció querer decir algo, pero en ese momento sonó su teléfono, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

- Brennan: Doctora Temperance Brennan.  
- Hodgins: Brennan, soy Hodgins. Hemos estado trabajando, como nos pediste, en los cuerpos de ambos chicos y he encontrado algo.  
- Brennan: ¿De qué se trata?- preguntó mientras ponía el manos libres.  
- Hodgins: Mientras Cam buscaba restos en los cuerpos de ambos chicos que pudiera darnos alguna indicación sobre el asesino, encontró lo que creyó que eran pequeños bichos. Esos bichos resultaron no ser tales, sino que son diatomeas.  
- Booth: Diato … ¿qué?  
- Hodgins: Diatomeas. Las diatomeas son algas unicelulares microscópicas pertenecientes a las cromistas. A partir de su estudio podemos saber que ambas víctimas murieron ahogadas en el mismo lugar.  
- Booth: ¿Todo eso lo has sacado a través de una simple planta?  
- Hodgins: Ey, no son simples, las diatomeas son unas algas muy importantes, y no son plantas, sino vegetales.  
- Booth: Bueno, deja tus palabrejas y pasa a lo que me interesa. ¿Es seguro que las víctimas murieron ahogadas?- le dije algo cansado. Se suponía que me había molestado por algo importante así que iba siendo hora de que me contara de que se trataba.  
- Hodgins: Tan seguro como que las diatomeas son algas.  
- Booth: Creo que con eso me vale.  
- Brennan: Los cuerpos se encontraron en pleno centro de Whasington, lo que hace que tengamos diversos posibles lugares de asesinato.  
- Hodgins: Estoy buscando restos de sedimentos mientras Cam y Clark siguen con la víctima. Te llamaré en cuanto sepamos algo más.  
- Brennan: Booth y yo iremos a ver a las familias de nuevo.

Terminada la llamada, nos quedamos sentados mirándonos el uno al otro sin saber que decir, Bones parecía sentirse incómoda.

- Brennan: Nos tenemos que ir- me dijo finalmente-, pero tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada a mi lado y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero yo la tomé del brazo.

- Brennan: No, ahora no, Booth, tenemos un doble asesinato que resolver.

Y dicho esto, salió de la casa esperando que yo hiciera lo mismo.  
Nos subimos a mi coche, que estaba aparcado frente a la casa de Brennan, y mientras conducía, ella me iba recordando todo lo que habíamos ido descubriendo del caso.

- Brennan: Anthony Stwars y Andrew Rodríguez, dos jóvenes de 25 y 28 años, de origen asiático, fueron encontrados hace tres días en las estaciones de metro L'Enfant Plaza y Gallery Pl-Chinatown, respectivamente. Las marcas, similares en ambos, en sus cuellos y tórax, hicieron pensar que dichos asesinatos podrían estar relacionados.  
- Booth: Ahora tenemos que averiguar quien fue el asesino, así que déjame a mí hablar con los padres.  
- Brennan: Pero Booth, yo …  
- Booth: No Brennan- le interrumpí- esto me toca a mí- le dije mientras veía como no parecía conformarse.  
- Brennan: He aprendido mucho, puedo ser muy buena, pero si prefieres hacerlo tú, de acuerdo.  
- Both: Te recompensaré por ello- al momento vi como parecía sorprendida antes mis palabras- pero no te preocupes, no haré nada que no quieras- le dijo para tranquilizarla un poco.  
- Brennan: Aunque lo intentaras no te permitiría hacer nada que no quiera, eso lo sabes.

Decidí no seguir, la conversación podía no acabar o terminar muy mal.  
El resto del trayecto fue muy silencioso. Bones permanecía inmóvil en su asiento mientras parecía mirar como dejábamos atrás la ciudad y nos adentrábamos a las afueras de la misma.  
Al llegar, la familia de Anthony nos esperaba en la puerta de la casa.

- Brennan: Yo les llamé para decirles que iríamos a verlos- me dijo ante mi gesto de sorpresa.  
- Booth: No debiste decirles nada, se trataba de averiguar algo de las víctimas y al tú avisarles, les ha podido dar tiempo a prepararse una historia convincente. Te dije que esto me lo dejaras a mi, huesos- le dije un poco enfadado.  
- Brennan: Lo siento, creí que era necesario que lo supieran. No volveré ha hacer nada sin consultártelo antes.  
- Booth: Eso espero, huesos -le dije mientras bajaba del coche y me dirigía hacia donde la familia nos esperaba.  
- Sr. Stwars: Buenos días agente- me dijo tendiéndome la mano para estrechármela- Pasen por favor, dentro podemos hablar tranquilamente.

La señora Stwars entró la primera y se dirigió a preparar café. Mientras, el señor Stwars nos mostraba el salón donde nos ofreció sentarnos en el sofá.

- Brennan: Se ve que estábais muy unidos- le dijo al señor Stwars mientras caminaba por la instancia viendo las fotografías de Anthony con sus padres, fotos que iban desde los primeros años de vida del joven hasta lo que parecía poco antes de su muerte.

Brennan captó mi mirada de enfado y se sentó inmediatamente.

- Brennan: Lo siento, no debe estar siendo fácil.  
- Sr. Stawrs: No, no está siendo fácil. Anthony tenía muchos problemas, pero era nuestro hijo y siempre le ayudamos. Hacía seis meses que había conseguido dejar las drogas y se había convertido en un gran chico, tenía trabajo y por una vez, parecía que la vida le sonreía, había madurado. Esto ha sido un duro golpe para todos.  
- Booth: Perdone que le pregunte esto señor, pero es importante para la investigación: ¿sabe si su hijo tenía alguna clase de relación con Andrew Rodríguez?  
- Sr. Stwars: Yo no conocía mucho sus nuevas amistades, pero nunca me habló de un tal Andrew. ¿Por qué agente? ¿Es que estaba metido en líos otra vez?  
- Booth: Solo queríamos saber si se conocían. Andrew murió el mismo día que su hijo y en circunstancias similares, por eso pensamos que sus muertes podrían estar relacionadas de algún modo. Si recuerda algún otro dato le rogaría que nos lo comunicara.  
- Sr. Stwars: Así lo haré agente.

La mañana fue muy larga. Tras hablar con los Stawrs, nos dirigimos hacia la casa de los Rodríguez, donde solo encontramos a la señora, pues el señor Rodríguez estaba en una convención en el extranjero.

- Sra. Rodríguez: Ese fue uno los motivos por el que la relación entre Andrew y mi marido era casi inexistente. Él siempre está de viaje de negocios y mi hijo nunca le perdonó que n estuviera cuando lo necesitaba. Se volvió un chico rebelde que solo buscaba llamar la atención de su padre. Me resultaba muy difícil controlarlo, y llegó un momento en el que no pude. Apenas pasaba por casa, solo lo veía si llegaba a dormir a casa. Me dijeron que estaba metido en muchos problemas y que debería alejarlo de aquel mundo, pero yo no podía hacer nada, estaba en un punto en el que nada de lo que dijese le importaba ya. Un día, llegó por casa y me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo.- Me contó que había estado metido en muchos líos, pero había conociod a un chico, llamado Anthony, que le había enseñado lo que era vivir, le había mostrado que el camino que estaba siguiendo no le haría más que sufrir, y le había ayudado a salir de la basura en la que andaba metido. Me pidió perdón por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado que tanto daño me había causado. Desde ese día su cambio fue abismal. Se convirtió en el chico que una vez fue, feliz, alegre y responsable. Él nunca me dijo nada, pero creo que empezó una relación con Andrew, parecía darle miedo contármelo, pero era mi hijo y lo conocía. Andrew le hizo mucho bien, nunca tendré palabras para agradecerle todo lo que hizo por Anthony.

La señora Parecía abatida ante la noticia de la muerte de Anthony y Andrew. Pese a hacer más de dos semanas de los fallecimientos, la señora afirmaba que era "como si hubiese sido ayer".

Con la declaración de la señora Rodríguez pudimos sacar la relación existente entre ambas víctimas, lo que nos permitiría avanzar en el caso, pero la historia había sido impactante y a Bones parecía haberle hecho reflexionar:

- Brennan: El asesino debió de ser alguien que conocía a las dos víctimas y que estaba metido en el mismo mundo en que estuvieron ambos, eso explicaría la similitud de sus muertes.  
- Booth: Tenemos que averiguar quien fue.  
- Brennan: Comenzaremos buscando en sus círculos de amigos, encontraremos al responsable y pagará por ello.  
Nos ibamos acercando a la casa de Brennan cuando de repente dijo:

- Brennan: Hay que aprovechar cada minuto, ya que no se puede saber la caducidad de nuestras vidas. Si estos chicos hubiesen sido responsables y se hubiesen alejado de ese mudo de drogas y desenfreno, quizás ahora no estaríamos estudiando sus asesinatos.  
- Booth: ¿Qué me estás intentando decir?- le pregunté mientras terminaba de aparcar frente a su casa.  
- Brennan: Que ya es hora de que nos demos una oportunidad, ¿no crees?  
- Booth: ¿Ah, sí?- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y nuestros labios se rosaban.  
- Brennan: Nos merecemos intentarlo- dijo para darme un tierno beso al que yo no me resistí.

Ese era nuestro momento y lo aprovechamos como si fuese el último. Nuestros cuerpo en contacto nos mantenía cálidos mientras una fría e intensa lluvia caía sobre Whasington.


	7. Ciclo vicioso

Me desperté con un cálido rayo de sol que atravesó la ventana de la habitación como si fuese un aviso de que el amanecer había comenzado. Me recliné un poco más para poder ver bien los colores que teñían la habitación en hermosos tonos, pero un tierno susurro hizo que mi cuerpo quisiese volver a la posición en la que se encontraba minutos antes.

– Brennan: Quédate un poco más, aun es temprano- dijo mientras se volvía hacia mi para darme el mejor beso que había recivido en mucho tiempo.  
– Booth: Tenemos que ir al Jeffersonian y continuar con la investigación, huesos.  
– Brennan: Solo un poco más- me suplicó acurrucándose entre mis brazos.  
– Booth: Está bien, pero yo no respondo si ocurre algo mientras nosotros estamos aquí- le dije mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre la almohada tras la insistencia de Brennan.  
– Brennan: No te preocupes, se las saben arreglar muy bien sin nosotros- me dijo mientras se acercaba más a mí, se giraba quedándose de lado con su rostro a escasos centímetros del mio- Disfrutemos un poco más- y a continuación me dio un salvaje beso al que siguió toda una serie de ellos, dulce, tiernos, apasionados,... Nunca imaginé que pudiera disfrutar tanto como lo hacía con ella.

Ninguno de los dos teníamos ganas de dejar la cama, pero teníamos ganas de dejar la cama, pero teníamos obligaciones que atender, así que pasadas las 9 de la mañana, nos arreglamos y nos dirigimos hacia el Jeffersonian, donde el resto del grupo nos esperaba.

– Booth: Creo que no deberíamos contar nada de lo nuestro de momento, debemos mantenerlos centrados en el caso.  
– Brennan: No Booth- me dijo cogiéndome la mano mientras las puertas del instituto se abrían- Ya basta de ocultar casos y de mentirnos y mentir a los demás, ellos deben saberlo.

No me dio tiempo a replicar cuando vi a Ángela acercándose.

– Ángela: Hola cariño- le dijo a Brennan- Tenemos algunos datos que pueden ser importantes, te estábamos esperando- le contó mientras su mirada se depositaba en mí- Hola Booth, ¿qué haces por … - se interrumpió ella misma al ver nuestras manos entrelazados- Oh dios mio, no puede ser, ¡disteis el paso! ¡Chicos, tenemos nueva pareja!- gritaba mientras corría en busca del resto del equipo.  
– Booth: Parece que le hacía a ella más ilusión que a nosotros- le dije con una sonrisa mientras le rodeaba la cintura con mis brazos. Ella entrelazaba los suyos alrededor de mi cuello y sus dedos se enredaban en mi pelo.  
– Brennan: Ya sabes lo insistente que ha sido siempre para que estuviésemos juntos- dijo dándome un tímido beso.

Ejem, ejem,…

Sorprendidos, pues cuando estábamos juntos nos evadíamos de todos, nos soltamos y vimos a Cam delante de nosotros con un gesto de alegría pero a la vez de cierta incomodidad.

– Cam: Me alegro mucho por los dos, pero tenemos trabajo por delante chicos, tendremos tiempo para festejarlo más tarde.  
– Ángela: ¡Cam, tenemos una nueva pareja!- dijo mientras venía corriendo hacia nosotros, como si ya hubiera dado noticia por todo el Jeffersonian.  
– Cam: Lo acabo de ver Ángela, pero deberíamos seguir con el trabajo.  
– Ángela: Cam, necesitas un poco de diversión en tu vida.  
– Cam: Ángela, por favor, ahora no, hay cosas que tienen prioridad.  
– Brennan: Cam tiene razón, las familias necesitan respuestas y vamos a dárselas. Contadme, ¿qué habéis averiguado?- dijo mientras su cálida mano se separaba de mía y con paso decidido se dirigía hacia una de las salas del Jeffersoninan.

La tarde pasó sin darnos apenas cuenta. Tras contarnos los datos que habían obtenido hasta el momento, nos informaron de los nuevos descubrimientos que habían realizado: Clark había estado estudiando los cuerpos de ambas víctimas y además de las marcas comunes, había descubierto pelos en ambas víctimas pertenecientes a una tercera persona. Tras una prueba de ADN descubrieron de quien se trataba.

– Brennan: Ahora que ambas víctimas habían salido de todo este mundo, mueren sin más- me dijo mientras subíamos a mi coche.  
– Booth: Sin más no, huesos. Todas las personas cuando mueren dejan un legado.  
– Brennan: Pero si ellos lo gastaron todo en las drogas, lo que tenían era lo poco que habían conseguido tras comenzar a trabajar.  
– Booth: No me refiero a ese tipo de legado huesos, me refiero a todo el amor que han dejado tras ellos, ese legado es el más preciado, es algo que nadie podrá borrar.  
– Brennan: Tienes razón, sus familias jamás los olvidarán- me iba diciendo cuando con un sonido secó frené el coche frente a Whasington Hide.  
– Booth: Es aquí. Ve con cuidado Brennan y déjame intervenir a mi- le dije para adentrarme en aquella calle ta silenciosa y escalofriante como era Whasington Hide- Esta zona es muy peligrosa Bones.  
– Brennan: Lo sé Booth. He tratado con cosas peores, sé cuidar de mi misma- dijo mientras se adelantaba a mí.  
– Booth: No sé como lo haces pero siempre consigues que me ponga de los nervios contigo- le dije mientras la alcanzaba  
– Brennan: Si dejaras de tratarme como a una niña a la que …  
– Booth: Shhh, he escuchado ruido- le susurre tras haberme quedado muy quiero intentando descubrir de donde procedía aquellos ruidos.  
– Brennan: ¿Crees que es él?  
– Booth: Baja el volumen huesos- le dije enfadado- No lo sé, eso es lo que trato de descubrir- le comenté teniendo que alzar la voz ya que el ruido era cada vez mayor- Parece que viene hacia aquí. ¡Vamos, ven!- le dije mientras la cogía del brazo dirigiéndola hacia unos muebles viejos que había abandonados, detrás de los cuales nos escondimos para ver bien de donde procedía aquel ruido.

De repente, apareció un chico fuerte de no más de 30 años que parecía tener mucha prisa e iba arrojando al suelo todo aquello que se interponía en su camino, lo cual causaba un gran estruendo.

- Brennan: Es él, Booth, es él, tenemos que hacer algo, no se nos puede escapar – me dijo con una mirada que denotaba preocupación.  
- Booth: No te preocupes huesos, no se nos escapará – le dije mientras salía de nuestro escondite

El chico, al verme, se quedó sorprendido, sin poder reaccionar.

- Booth: Alexander Taylor, FBI – dije enseñándole la placa, pero no dio tiempo a que la viera cuando ya había salido corriendo. De forma instintiva miré hacia donde había dejado a Brennan, y me di cuenta que ya no estaba. Me volví para buscarla y la vi corriendo tras Alexander.

Salí corriendo tras ella, pero vi como se le escapaba Alexander, así que tomé un atajo y me lo encontré de frente.

- Booth: ¿Ibas a alguna parte, Alex? – le dije en tono juguetón.

Inmediatamente se giró y salió corriendo en dirección contraria a mi, desandando todo lo andado, pero se dio de bruces con Brennan.

- Brennan: Yo que tú no intentaría ninguna tontería.

Viendo que no tenía escapatoria, Alexander se quedó donde estaba permitiéndome agarrarlo fuertemente por el brazo para evitar que volviera a escapar.  
Ya en la sala de interrogatorios, Alexander parecía más tranquilo.

- Booth: ¿Conocía a Anthony Stwars o a Andrew Rodríguez?  
- Alexander: No sé quienes son esas personas.  
- Booth: Ya veo, así que niegas tener cualquier tipo de relación con algunas de las dos víctimas, sin embargo nos ves y sales corriendo. ¿He de entender entonces que te mueves por un mundo que se encuentra fuera de la ley? – le dije acercándome al sospechoso tratando de intimidarle, pero Alexander era un tipo duro que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente.  
- Alexander: No tiene ninguna prueba que me acuse de algo, así que si me permite, agente – dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla – tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.  
- Booth: ¡Siéntate! – le dije desde el otro lado de la mesa mientras mis manos empujaban sus hombros hacia abajo para que se sentase – Aún no hemos terminado. Mire estas fotos – esparcí por la mesa diversas fotografías de la escena del crimen - ¿Reconoce el modus operandi?  
- Alexander: No sé por qué debería de reconocerlo, ya le he dicho que yo no tengo nada que ver con estos asesinatos, agente.  
- Booth: Lo he intentado por las buenas, pero ya que no quieres colaborar, tendrá que ser por las malas – estaba cansado de que me torease como quisiese – Si no tenías nada que ver con las víctimas, ¿me puedes explicar por qué hemos encontrado, en el cuerpo de ambos, cabellos pertenecientes a ti?  
- Alexander: Se lo he dicho, yo no tengo nada que ver con sus muertes, no después de que lo dejaran.  
- Brennan: ¿Qué quieres decir con "lo dejaron"? – me sobresalté al escucharla, había permanecido tan silenciosa que olvidé que estaba allí.  
- Alexander: Conocía a Anthony hace varios años, estaba en plena etapa adolescente y quería experimentar cosas nuevas. Recuerdo que me dijo que un amigo suyo le había recomendado que viniese a verme, que le podría ayudar. Estaba completamente decidido a pagar lo que fuese por cierta cantidad de alguna sustancia que le cambiara la vida. Yo le proporcioné una pequeña cantidad para empezar y a partir de ahí, se convirtió en un cliente habitual y en un buen amigo. De vez en cuando venía con algún acompañante y me pedía más cantidad para repartir con las personas con la que fuese ese día. Pero algo tuvo que cambiar en él porque un día dejó de venir. Aunque era habitual verlo por allí, no me extrañó que pasaran días hasta volverlo a ver, pensé que con la cantidad que le había dado no le haría falta más. Sin embargo, pasada una semana empecé a sospechar que algo sucedía.  
Un día, mientras iba de camino a casa lo vi paseando de muy buen humor. Me acerqué a él para hablar pero él intentó huir. Fui tras él y lo acorralé. Me dijo que no quería saber nada más de mi, que estaba intentando salir de toda la mierda en la que estada metido, que quería tener una vida normal. No había forma de hacerle cambiar de idea, así que me fui.  
Un par de días después un nuevo chico comenzó a visitarme, era mucho más distante que Anthony pero era agradable hablar con él, se veía un chico sensato, nunca entendí porque Andrew se metió en ese mundo. Un día me pidió más cantidad de la que normalmente se llevaba, le dije que no podía venderle tanto pero él insistía, así que se lo di. Esa noche sobrepaso la dosis y su cuerpo no lo resistió. Fue ingresado en el hospital en estado grave y, por lo que pude saber, Anthony estuvo con él todos los días que permaneció en el hospital. Al parecer, se habían conocido cuando Anthony aun venía a verme y tras salirse de las drogas, estuvo intentando que Andrew hiciera lo mismo.  
Después de salir del hospital no volví a saber nada más de ellos. Con el tiempo me llegaron rumores acerca de su nueva vida en pareja y alejado de toda mierda.

- Booth: Una emotiva historia Alex, pero sigue sin explicarnos por qué había pelos tuyos en las víctimas.  
- Brennan: Nos gustaría escuchar la verdad de lo que sucedió, señor Taylor, no ponga las cosas más difíciles.  
- Alexander: Cuando Andrew fue dado de alta en el hospital, me di cuenta que había ingerido toda la cantidad que le había dado. Quise ir a verlo pero no me atrevía, me daba miedo que su familia me hiciera responsable de lo que había sucedido, así que quise evitar la situación y me mantuve al margen. Sin embargo no me desvinculé totalmente y siempre permanecía atento de cualquier novedad sobre su estado de salud.  
Un día, sin previo aviso, Anthony se presentó en mi lugar de trabajo con Andrew pisándole los talones; iba diciéndole que lo dejara, que no merecía la pena, que había sido culpa suya. Yo me alegre de verlos, se veían muy bien, me acerqué a ellos y sin darme cuenta Anthony me propinó un puñetazo. Después de eso se sucedió una gran pelea entre los tres.  
A partir de ese día no volví a saber nada más de ellos; Anthony ni podía consentir que le hubiese suministrado tanta cantidad a Andrew, y me hacía responsable de ello.  
Yo no tengo nada que ver con sus muertes.  
- Booth: ¿Qué estabas haciendo un viernes como hoy hace dos semanas?  
- Alexander: Si se refiere a si tengo coartada, sí, la tengo. Estaba visitando a mi madre en Philadelphia, está atravesando un problema de salud. Miren, si quieren saber más de las víctimas, pregúntenle al padre de Andrew. Cuando aun eran mis clientes, ambos pasaban mucho tiempo con el señor Rodríguez.

…

- Brennan: ¿Qué relación tendría el señor Rodríguez con los chicos cuando su propia mujer nos aseguró que nunca estaba con su hijo debido a su trabajo? - me dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos.

Estábamos solos en el Jeffersonian, todos se había ido a casa mientras nosotros nos quedábamos para seguir trabajando en el despacho de Bones.

- Booth: No lo sé Bones, pero lo averiguaremos – mis manos se dejaron caer sobre su cintura y la besé atrayéndola hacia mi todo lo posible – Eso sí, mañana.  
- Brennan: Mañana suena bien – dijo mientras con una pícara sonrisa y sin dejar de besarme, se dirigía conmigo hacia el sofá de su despacho.


	8. Siempre contigo

Un persistente sueño se apoderó de mí durante toda la noche haciendo que me fuese imposible conciliar el sueño. Huesos parecía que tampoco había pasado una buena noche y cuando por la mañana se despertó junto a mí, pude ver que su rostro denotaba cansancio.  
- Booth: ¿Un mal sueño? – le dije tras darle un tierno beso.  
- Brennan: Una mala noche, aunque no es de extrañar, este no es el lugar más idóneo para dormir – me dijo observando su despacho.  
- Booth: Tampoco yo he podido dormir bien, he tenido unos sueños muy extraños durante toda la noche. Tenemos que dejar de trabajar hasta altas horas porque al final acabamos pasando la noche aquí y así no podemos descansar ninguno de los dos.  
- Brennan: Lo sé Booth, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en las víctimas, necesito resolver el caso.  
- Booth: Y lo haremos huesos, lo haremos, te lo prometo – le dije besándola en la frente, ella se dejaba querer y se acurrucaba en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su sedoso melena.  
- Cam: Brennan, hemos encontrado… Vaya, lo siento, no sabía que estabais aquí – nos dijo cuando nos vio sentados en el sofá del despacho de Huesos.  
- Brennan: No te preocupes Cam. Es que anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde trabajando y al final el sueño pudo con nosotros y nos quedamos dormidos.  
- Brennan: ¿Qué venías a decirme?  
- Cam: ¡Ah, sí! No podía dormir pensando en los dos chicos así que madrugué para volver al trabajo. Estuve repasando el informe forense por si se nos había pasado algo pero no vi nada nuevo, el informe estaba muy estudiado ya y no arrojaría más información de la que sabíamos, así que me fui a ver los cuerpos de las víctimas y descubrí algo un poco inusual. Entre los moratones del cuerpo de Andrew descubrí huellas dactilares y tuve una corazonada. Fui a estudiar el cadáver de Anthony y también pude encontrar huellas, así que me dirigí al laboratorio a identificarlas. Los chicos aun no habían llegado por lo que tuve que hacer yo sola el trabajo y me ha llevado más tiempo del esperado.  
- Booth: Bueno, y ¿qué averiguaste Cam? Dinos, ¿sabes algo más?  
- Cam: No seas impaciente, Seeley. Las huellas que encontré son pertenecientes al Sr. Rodríguez, pero no son las únicas que hallé. En el cuerpo de Andrew encontré marcas de cierto forcejeo de Anthony.  
- Brennan: No lo entiendo, ¿qué hacen las huellas del señor Rodríguez en los cuerpos de las dos víctimas? Además, si ambos eran pareja, ¿por qué las marcas de un forcejeo?  
- Booth: Tengo la sensación de que la señora Rodríguez no nos ha dicho toda la verdad. Vamos a hacerle otra visita, Huesos – le dije a Bones que permanecía muy pensativa.

De camino hacia la casa de la señora Rodríguez, Brennan parecía que se había evadido del mundo, la veía apoyar la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana del coche y su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte.

- Booth: Brennan, ¿te ocurre algo?  
- Brennan: Eh , no, nada – me dijo sobresaltada – Es que no lo entiendo, simplemente es eso.

En ese momento escuchamos gritos que provenían de la casa de la familia Rodríguez.

- Booth: Vamos, algo ocurre hay dentro – le dije animándola a salir del coche.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un fugaz instante, después del cual Bones bajó decidida del automóvil.  
Nos dirigimos hacia la parte trasera de la casa desde donde venían los gritos. Brennan me cubría y protegía mientras yo avanzaba por la casa con rapidez y paso firme.

El sonido parecía proceder de la segunda planta y al subir nos encontramos con una situación muy desagradable. La habitación del matrimonio estaba como si hubiese pasado un tornado: jarrones destrozados esparcidos por el suelo, cuadros rotos, la cama desecha, …

- Booth: Agente especial del FBI – dije alzando la voz; de repente el ruido cesó – ¡Vamos, rápido! – le susurré a huesos.

De inmediato nos encontramos en la habitación contigua al matrimonio Rodríguez sentados en dos sillones, los cuales estaban separados por un moderno sofá, la tensión se podía respirar en el ambiente.

- Booth: Señor Rodríguez, ¿qué ha pasado en esa habitación? le pregunté señalando la estancia que Huesos y yo habíamos dejado atrás hacia escasos minutos.  
- Sr. Rodríguez: Eh … eso ha sido obra de nuestro gato, nunca lo dejamos salir de su habitación porque es muy travieso y lo rompe todo, pero hoy se nos ha escapado.  
- Brennan: En los informes de vuestro hijo pone que era alérgico a los gatos, no sabía que tuviese uno viviendo vuestro hijo con vosotros, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que lo tenéis?  
- Sra. Rodríguez: Es inútil, no voy a seguir más con esta mentira, lo siento pero no puedo cubrirte por más tiempo, también era mi hijo – le dijo a su marido.  
- Booth: ¿A qué se refiere con lo de "cubrirle", señora? ¿Hay algo que quiera contarnos?  
- Sra. Rodríguez: Siempre he creído en mi marido cuando me decía que estaba de viaje, sin embargo esta vez algo me decía que no debía creerle, tenía un mal presentimiento así que lo llamé para ver donde estaba. No sé como pero logró convencerme de que estaba de camino a Vancouver para una conferencia de la que dependía su ascenso en el trabajo. Su tono de voz era tan seguro y sereno que jamás podría haber imaginado la atrocidad que iba a cometer.  
- Brennan: Cálmese señora – le dijo acercándose a ella y apoyando su mano en el hombro de aquella destrozada mujer – Díganos, ¿qué ocurrió exactamente?  
- Sra. Rodríguez: Yo permanecí en casa como si todo fuese bien, puesto que para mí, presa de mi ignorancia, era así. Andrew me llamaba todos los días, aunque no tuviese nada nuevo que decirme me gustaba oír su voz. Sin embargo, esa noche no me llamó y aquello empezó a preocuparme, nunca había pasado una sola noche en la que no hubiese hablado con él, sabía que algo no iba bien, lo notaba. No podía estar tranquila, así que decidí ir a casa de mi hijo a ver que ocurría, pero en la casa no había nadie, era todo muy raro. Lo llamé varias veces a su número de teléfono pero saltaba el buzón de voz. Me fui a casa preocupada, aquella noche no pude dormir. Llamé a mi marido, pero él tampoco contestaba. A la mañana siguiente, la policía llamó a casa para avisarme que mi hijo había muerto. Me dijeron que habían encontrado el cadáver de otro chico en condiciones similares. Además, me comentaron que habían hallado la cartera de mi marido junto a mi hijo. Yo ya sospechaba de él pero les hice creer a la policía que mi marido había perdido la cartera antes de irse de viaje y mi hijo la encontró y se la quedó para dársela cuando volviera de sus negocios. Decidida a no dejar las cosas de ese modo, me puse a investigar a mi marido. Tras unas largas y duras semanas, descubrí la verdad.  
Antes de yo casarme con él, supe que había estado jugando con sustancias peligrosas, pero tras comenzar nuestro noviazgo, dejó de consumirlas, o al menos, eso creía yo, pues no era así. Yo siempre había pensado que mi hijo no soportaba a su padre por no estar nunca con él pero lo que yo no sabía es que lo que no soportaba es que me mintiera y fuese tan cruel.  
Durante el tiempo en que Andrew estuvo metido en las drogas, su padre le obligaba a pasarle cierta cantidad a él, así, cuando me decía que estaba de viajes de negocios en realidad lo que sucedía es que se pasaba el día colocado en una vieja casa de campo, una antigua propiedad de su familia. Pero mi hijo se salió de ese mundo y cambió de vida, ayudó a Anthony a hacer lo mismo y su padre no lo soportaba. Así que tras meses sin pasarse por casa en los que estuvo pasando el mono, volvió, y yo, feliz de que Andrew tuviese una nueva vida, se lo conté, sin saber el riesgo en el que estaba poniendo a mi hijo. Tras saberlo se fue buscarlo y lo encontró con Anthony. Mi marido y mi hijo comenzaron a discutir y de las palabras pasaron a las manos. Anthony se interpuso entre ellos pero mi hijo lo apartó, empujándolo.  
- Brennan: Por eso tenía marcas de Andrew en su cuerpo como si hubiese habido un forcejeo.  
- Sr. Rodríguez: Sin querer, mi marido empujó a Andrew demasiado fuerte y su cabeza dio fuertemente contra el suelo, muriendo en segundos. Luego, según me ha contado mi marido, Anthony se abalanzó sobre él y, para evitar sospechas, no quiso dejarlo vivo así que lo asfixió llevándolo al agua del río Green donde también sumergió a mi hijo para que pareciera otra víctima muerta en el río, pero por temor a dejar dos víctimas relacionadas en el mismo lugar , los dejó a cada uno en una estación de tren distinta.  
- Booth: Sr. Rodríguez, queda usted detenido por la muerte de Andrew Rodríguez y Anthony Stwars.

…

- Booth: Se acabó, logramos encontrar al culpable.  
- Brennan: No entiendo como un padre puede ser así con su hijo, como puede ser tan cruel, egoísta e inhumano, lo que hizo no es propio de una persona y menos de un padre.  
- Booth: Pienso en mi hijo y te prometo que yo tampoco lo logro entender – le dije acariciando su hermosa mejilla.  
- Brennan: Los padres se supone que deben querer, cuidar y proteger a sus hijos, te aseguro que eso será lo que yo haga con el mio, quererlo más que a mi vida.  
- Booth: Serás una gran madre Huesos y espero ser yo el papá de tus hijos.  
- Brennan: Me alegra oír eso, Booth – me dijo sentándose erguida en el sofá y mirándome fijamente – porque vamos a tener un bebé, estoy embarazada.  
- Booth: ¡Oh, Huesos, eso es maravilloso! – le dije besándola, un beso que me pareció el más maravilloso del mundo – Te quiero Huesos.  
- Brennan: Y yo a ti Booth, no hay nada que quiera más que en mi vida que a ti, eres quien me hace mantenerme cuerda, quien me da fuerzas para seguir en mi duro trabajo, contigo me siento viva. Tú me has enseñado a entender a las personas, a entender las bromas, a vivir plenamente la vida. Te amo y eso siempre será así.

Nos besamos con una pasión que nunca antes habíamos experimentado y nos quedamos en su casa, nuestra casa, la que tantas noches nos había visto vivir nuestro amor. Ahora, allí, en aquel cómodo sofá con Bren recostada en regazo he comprendido que no quiero nada más que eso, una vida con la persona que más amo en el mundo y con el bebé que esperamos. Con ella mi vida está completa, a su lado soy el hombre más feliz del mundo y tengo todo lo que necesito: a ella, su sonrisa cálida, sus ojos tiernos y llenos de amor, y sus besos apasionados. Mi vida es ella y será así para siempre.

**FIN**

**Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y gracias por todos los comentarios.**


End file.
